


Gunfight of the Fates: A Star Wars Story

by PalpyDaddy



Series: Brought to You by the Galactic Blaster Association [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Obi-Wan Kenobi Likes Blasters, So Civilized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalpyDaddy/pseuds/PalpyDaddy
Summary: Naboo is being reclaimed. The residents of the small planet are suffering following a blockade and subsequent invasion by the Trade Federation.After an unsuccessful petition for aid from the Galactic Republic, Queen Amidala returns to her home planet to take matters into her own hands.While the Viceroy of the Trade Federation is distracted, a strike team led by Queen Amidala begins to infiltrate the capital city along with two Jedi Knights, one of whom is anxious to test his new, highly modified blaster . . . .
Series: Brought to You by the Galactic Blaster Association [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105328
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Gunfight of the Fates: A Star Wars Story

**Naboo, 32 BBY**

The air was rife with intensity. Despite this being her first taste of combat, the young Queen Amidala was a master tactician. The Gungan Army, led by the now-general Jar Jar Binks, was in the heat of battle against a legion of the Trade Federation’s battle droids. A perfect distraction. The Queen’s strike force was practically able to waltz into Theed with minimal resistance. The Queen herself fired the first shot, alerting Viceroy Gunray to their presence. 

Obi-Wan followed Queen Amidala, his brand new, highly modified DL-44 blaster swinging from his hip with each step. He was impressed: her plan was going off without a hitch. “These are my people. This is my responsibility, _”_ she claimed. While he was looking forward to christening his new blaster in battle, he admired the Queen’s insistence on initiating these aggressive negotiations herself. 

The streets were easy enough to clear. Viceroy Gunray was expecting the battle to take place far from here, leaving only a small battalion to patrol the city. Even less defended was the palace itself. What few droids that were there were eliminated swiftly.

Obi-Wan was disappointed. 

As an apprentice to Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan’s life as a Padawan was nothing short of thrilling. Together, the two of them found themselves in the most perilous of situations that required them to think quickly on their feet. While the Jedi certainly were well-equipped for combat, Obi-Wan saw things differently than his colleagues. You can’t just sit down and meditate in the middle of a battle, after all: you have to take out the threat before it takes you out. An ancient weapon like a lightsaber is no match for a blaster at your side. The Jedi Council scolded Obi-Wan for brandishing such an “uncivilized weapon” and refusing to begin training with a lightsaber, but Qui-Gon relished in his pupil’s defiance, much to Obi-Wan’s gratitude. He liked to think that Qui-Gon saw a little bit of himself in his apprentice. They got along well. 

By the time the Queen’s strike team reached the palace hangar, Obi-Wan felt his patience being tested. While he was happy that the Queen’s plan was a success, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but to feel underwhelmed by the Trade Federation’s opposition. His trigger finger was really starting to itch and if this kept up, it’s highly likely that it wouldn’t be scratched. Retaking the palace was surprisingly easy. Almost too easy.

The team approached the grand doors leading to the palace’s power plant when they suddenly opened, as if they were expected. Behind the doors stood a figure, cloaked in black. It didn’t take long for Obi-Wan to recognize him. This was the stranger who attacked Qui-Gon as they departed Tatooine a few days ago. The Jedi glanced at each other _. Finally_ , Obi-Wan thought.

“We’ll handle this,” said Qui-Gon, stepping forward.

“We’ll take the long way around,” said the Queen as she and the rest of her strike team turned to leave.

The stranger’s eyes gleamed with menace. His yellow eyes bore into the two Jedi, trying to detect any fear in his prey.

_1,000 years of secrecy and silence has led to this moment. Darth Maul was a stranger no more and ready for his debut. He and his Master were prepared. The Sith had returned as a true force to be reckoned with, not in size, but in power. The Rule of Two was enough. The Sith only needed two._

_He quickly discarded his robe and with a flourish, ignited his lightsaber - a scarlet blade on each end._

_At last, he was revealing himself to the Jedi. At last, he would have -_

The stranger froze and collapsed to the ground, a small, smoking hole now making its home on his forehead. Obi-Wan smirked, impressed with himself. Whoever he was, he wasn’t a friend and needed to be put down before he became a threat. As Obi-Wan holstered his blaster, Qui-Gon patted him on the shoulder.

“Quick thinking, my young Padawan. Your initiative never ceases to impress me.”

“Thank you, Master. Let’s go join the others. We don’t want to miss out on all the fun.”

Qui-Gon chuckled as they began jogging toward the back of the palace.

“You’re a great apprentice, Obi-Wan, and you’re a much wiser man than I am. Without your intervention back there, who knows what could’ve happened? One of us might’ve died!” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Luke Skywalker: What is it?
> 
> Obi-Wan Kenobi: Your father's lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster. An elegant weapon, for a more civilized age.  
> __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> What if Obi-Wan was a gun-nut and preferred blasters to a lightsaber? 
> 
> Hey, it's Tyler. A few months ago, Emily and I made a list of Star Wars-themed one-shot ideas and this prompt came from that list. If I end up having more to say with this take on the character, this may become a series of shorts. Enjoy!


End file.
